


The Knights, a Servant, and a Kitten

by CreamyXD



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Between seasons 3 and 4, Cats, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, The knights being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamyXD/pseuds/CreamyXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percival finds an abandoned kitten in the forest and decides to take it home. With the help of the knights, Percival attempts to hide the kitten from Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Knights, a Servant, and a Kitten

 

The whole of Camelot was in a state of calm. The sun was shining high in the sky, lulling the kingdom into a sense of security. The city was bathed in a welcomed warmth. A slight breeze blew through the air, helping to keep the heat away. Percival stretched his arms in the air as he leaned against a tree near the outskirts of the forest. He took in a breath, breathing in the fresh air as he gazed upon the distant view of Camelot's castle. He was a knight now, something he never would have ever believed to become and a knight to one of the greatest kingdoms of all. 

He gave a contented smile at the thought. He shifted in his spot, trying to find a comfortable position before shutting his eyes for a short nap. Just as he was about to drift into his dreams a loud snap sounded through the forest. Percival sat bolt upright, hand flying to the sword at his side. He rose slowly from his spot against the tree. He stalked over to the source of the noise, careful not to make a sound. He hefted the blade up, ready to strike when the bush beside him gave a rustle. 

Suddenly, a small kitten leaped out from the bush. The knight reeled back in surprise, almost dropping his sword in the process. He let out a small chuckle when he saw the tiny creature. It was a sleek black colour with bright yellow eyes. It was only about the size of a person's palm, perhaps a little larger. The cat gave a quiet hiss at the sight of the large knight, backing up slightly in fear. Percival sheathed his sword and knelt down. He lifted a finger, beckoning it closer with a smile on his face.

The cat looked hesitant, unwillingly to approach the knight. Percival widened his smile. "It's alright," he said, voice calm and soothing, "I won't hurt you."

The kitten cocked its head to the side and gave a quiet meow before approaching. Percival grinned when the cat began to nuzzle against his hand. He picked it up gently, stroking it's fur down as he cradled it in his arms. 

"What are you doing out here alone, little guy?" Percival questioned, more to himself than anybody in particular. 

The kitten meowed in response before curling up into his arms. Percival smiled as he watched the small cat. He always had a soft spot for animals. There was a reason why he rarely showed for any hunting trips. Unfortunately, not many of his friends shared his view save for Merlin. The servant complained about hunting even more than he did.

Percival glanced up at the sky then, realizing the sun was about to set soon and he ought to head home. He glanced down at the kitten in his arm then back up to the castle in the distance. He didn't want to leave the kitten here. It would die in the wild alone. He should take it back to his chambers with him but... the prince. The prince never quite like cats, did he? He was always more of a dog person. Percival sighed as he glanced down at the kitten in his arms. But who said he had to know? Perhaps he could keep it a secret. 

With that thought in mind the knight headed back to Camelot, kitten snuggled between his chest and the crook of his elbow. 

\-----

Percival set the kitten down on the floor in his room once he entered. He shut the door quickly, hoping no one had seen what he had brought in. The kitten skittered about the room, exploring every little nook and cranny in Percival's chambers. The knight smiled and knelt down again, beckoning the cat back towards him. It approached obediently, gazing up curiously at its new owner. 

"I'll find some food for you, alright? Stay here," Percival ordered before turning to leave.

Percival left the room and almost ran straight into Sir Gwaine. 

"Gwaine," he said, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"What? Do you have a woman in there?" Gwaine asked with a cheeky grin as he tried to get past the larger knight to sneak a peek.

"No, nothing of the sort. Um... did you need something?"

"Ah, yes. The prince wants me to inform you that the council meeting is about to start."

Percival gave a quick glance back towards the door to his chambers. He didn't want to leave the kitten alone, especially not for an hour long meeting. "Um... I'm busy at the moment. Could you cover for me? I'll be a bit late." He asked, a pleading smile on his face.

Gwaine raised an eyebrow, regarding the larger man with suspicion and a look of worry. "It's not like you to skip meetings. What's going on? Are you ill? Should I get Gaius?"

"No, no. I'm fine. Really. I'm just... It's nothing you need to concern yourself over. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go." Percival scooted past Gwaine and rushed down the hall towards the kitchens.

"Percival!" Gwaine yelled down the hall but the other man was already gone. 

\------

Percival pressed his back against the door the moment he entered the kitchen, hoping that Gwaine had not decided to give chase. He waited a few moments, counting to ten in his head before letting out a breath of relief when he heard nothing from the other side of the door.

He pushed off the door with a satisfied smile on his face, ready to scour the kitchen for some chicken to give the cat. The smile dropped almost the moment it appeared when he noticed Merlin staring at him quizzically with what seemed to be the king's dinner in hand. 

"Percival? Did something happen? Aren't you supposed to be at the council meeting?" The boy asked with a tilt of his head. 

"Um..." Percival glanced around nervously, trying to think of a viable excuse. "I... I was hungry."

"You were hungry?" Merlin seemed unbelieving. 

"Yes... I am... very hungry. Do you mind if..." Percival scanned the plate in Merlin's hand which held a perfectly cooked chicken. "...I have that?" 

Merlin raised an eyebrow then glanced down at the dish. "This is Arthur's meal. I can't exactly give it to you. You know how cranky he gets without his food."

He gave a nod in understanding. "I know, but, please, Merlin. It's urgent."

The servant still seemed skeptical. "I know you, Percival. What's going on?"

A bead of sweat rolled down the Knight's neck. He glanced about the kitchen, hoping to find some excuse but none came to mind. He let out a sigh, having finally given in to the servant's demand. After all, this was Merlin. The boy was harmless. 

"Alright. I'll tell you. But you must promise me that you will not tell anyone."

Merlin gave a smile. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet at this point, excited to hear what the knight had to say. "I promise."

Percival shot a quick glance over his shoulder before turning back towards the servant. He leaned in close to ensure no one could overhear. "I found a kitten in the forest earlier in the day. I couldn't leave it out there alone so I decided to take it in. It's in my chambers at the moment and I need to bring it some food."

Merlin's eyes widened with excitement. His usual goofy smile appeared on his face. "Quite like you to do something like this. No worries, I won't tell Arthur. Though... you should be on your way. It might be suspicious if you didn't show up to the meeting. I'll care for the kitten."

Percival grinned. Glad to hear that Merlin was willing to help. "Thank you, Merlin."

"It's not a problem."

Percival gave a wave before turning to head back up to the council chamber. 

\-----

"Thank you for doing this, Merlin," Percival said as he pet the kitten. 

"Like I said it's not a problem. I love animals," Merlin said with a smile as he fluffed out a blanket to place in the makeshift bed he had made for the cat.

Percival smiled back. "What should we name it?" 

Merlin thought for a moment. "He is a male, so perhaps something li-" 

"I say we name him Gwaine, no, Sir Gwaine. Yes, perfect. Sir Gwaine the kitten," the knight said with a cheeky grin as he threw open the door and strolled into the room.

Percival rolled his eyes at the man, pulling the kitten closer to his chest. "We are not naming him 'Sir Gwaine'. Why are you in here anyways?"

Gwaine shut the door behind him with a kick of his foot. He walked over and crouched down till he was about eye level with Percival who was seated on the floor. "I figured you were up to something. You're never late for meetings. And Sir Gwaine is a great name. I would know." Gwaine reached a hand out to the kitten only to have it hiss and scratch at his hand. The knight lurched back quickly, wincing as a small sliver of blood appeared on his finger. 

Merlin let out a chuckle. "I don't think he likes it."

"Nonsense. He just isn't used to it is all." The knight smiled. 

Percival rolled his eyes at the two but still couldn't help the smile that escaped his lips. "What was your suggestion Merlin? You never got a chance to say."

Merlin gently stroked the cat who purred contentedly. "I was about to suggest the name 'Percy'."

Gwaine gave a slight nod. "Percy, eh? Suits him. He belongs to Percival after all."

The larger knight thought for a moment. "If you both think it's fine. Then alright."

\-----

The next day, Percival was awoken by a knock on his door. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before pulling open the door. Out in the hall stood the Knights of the Round Table, all with large grins of excitement on their faces.  

"What are you lot doing here?" Percival asked, still half asleep.

"We came to see Percy," Elyan said with a wide smile.

"Percy? How did-"

"Gwaine told us. He said you took in a kitten," Leon said this time with an equally large smile.

Percival groaned. Of course, leave it to Gwaine to tell all the knights about a secret. Then again, the word 'secret' probably does not exist in his vocabulary. 

"Alright , fine. But..." Percival pointed to each of the knights, "...you must tell no one. Especially not Arthur."

"Of course," Lancelot said with a grin, "you have our word."

Percival stepped aside to let the group in. They encircled the small bed the kitten slept in. 

"He's adorable," Lancelot said quietly.

"Indeed. A shame the prince dislikes cats," Leon said with a sigh.

"No one said he had to know," Gwaine chipped in, "the princess can hardly see a sorcerer if they were staring him in the face."

Lancelot almost choked on a laugh, thinking of Merlin and just how fitting the statement was. "You're quite right about that."

Gwaine grinned then bent down to try and pick up the kitten. The moment his hand neared the sleeping animal its eyes sprung open. It hissed towards the knight before launching itself, claws first, at the man's face.

Gwaine yelped in surprise, stumbling backwards around the room as he tried in vain to tear the animal from his face whilst ensuring not to hurt him. The others stifled chuckles under their breath as they watched in amusement at the knight hopping about with a cat trying to shred his face off. 

"Ow! Somebody! Help!" The knight called as he stumbled over the table, "You lot are all asses! Oh no, not the hair!"

Gwaine, at last, succeeded in pulling the kitten from his face. The cat continued to hiss and claw at the man before scrambling form his grip and bolting for the door.

"Percy!" Elyan called after the kitten before it disappeared from view.

The rest of the knights turned to glare at Gwaine who only shrugged with a cheeky grin on his face. "Oops."

\------

"Percy!" Percival called quietly down the hall of the still sleeping castle. No one was up this early in the morning. Not even the servants. Hopefully they'll be able to find the cat soon before Arthur finds it.

"Percy!" The knight hissed again, swivelling his head back and forth. Where was it? The kitten couldn't have gotten too far, could it?

Percival let out a sigh as he turned the corner, only to run straight into Merlin. 

"I'm sorry, Merlin. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What's the matter? I heard you shouting?" Merlin asked, rubbing at his forehead.

"Gwaine let Percy escape."

Merlin rolled his eyes, exasperated. "Sounds like Gwaine. I'm sorry I won't be able to help. I need to attend to his royal prat."

Percival laughed at the nickname. "I best not keep you then."

With a pat on the servants shoulders, he continued down the hall. Percival glanced around, still not able to find the cat anywhere when another shout echoed down the hall. 

"Sir Gwaine! Come back here!" Gwaine's voice shouted as a small black feline darted down the hall, being chased by not only Gwaine, but Leon, Elyan, and Lancelot as well.

Percival gave chase, following the group all across the citadel before finally, the cat darted into a room. They stopped outside the door to catch their breaths. 

"At least we can trap it in here," Lancelot said in between breaths, "there's no where else to run."

"Actually..." Elyan began then nodded towards the door, "we have another problem..."

"For the last time, Merlin. I am not fat!" A voice, the prince's voice, sounded from beyond the door.

"No matter how much you say it, it's not going to come true," Merlin's cheeky voice replied back.

The usual bantering between the two continued as per usual. The knights had all stiffened. The cat was in Arthur's chambers. Of all the places it could have gone. It decided to come here!

"What are we supposed to do now? Arthur despises cats!" Leon exclaimed in urgency.

"Perhaps we could lure him out of the chambers. Tell him some incident has occurred?" Elyan suggested.

"Might be risky. What excuse would we have when he finds out nothing had happened at all? We'll be thrown in the stocks!" Gwaine pointed out. 

"Perhaps we could ask Merlin?" Lancelot said, "he knows does he not?"

"But how?" Percival asked

"Like this," Gwaine said before opening the door, just a crack. He gave an almost silent whistle, attracting the attention of the manservant whom was standing by the door. 

Merlin turned to see Gwaine's eye peeking through the crack in the door. He gave a wink before mouthing the words kitten and pointing into the room. Merlin's eyes widened when he realised what was going on.

"Merlin?" Arthur called as he poked his head around the partition.

The servant whipped his head around immediately. "Yes, sire?"

"What are you looking at? Is there someone at the door?"

"Nope, nobody. There is absolutely no one at the door," Merlin said quickly as his eyes scanned the room and there it was. The kitten, Percy, rolling about on the prince's bed and purring contently. 

"Then what were you doing?" Arthur raised an eyebrow, turning to head towards his bed to grab the belt but still keeping his gaze on his manservant.

"I'll get it, sire!" Merlin dashed forward, blocking the prince's view of the kitten and snatching the belt into his hand. He handed it to Arthur, a nervous smile on his face.

The knights outside let out a breath of relief. 

"Merlin? What are you hiding?" Arthur demanded.

"Hiding? Why do you assume I'm hiding something? I'm an open book."

"Mer-" His words were interrupted by a sneeze. 

The prince wiped his nose. "I might be catching a cold."

"A cold? I thought idiots don't catch colds?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Unlike you, Merlin, I'm not an idiot."

"You should go to Gaius. I'm sure he has a remedy."

"You're right Merlin. I'll head down to see him after break-"

"No! You should go. Now."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

"Why? It's just a co-"

"You could die."

"Die?" Arthur raised an eye brow, clearly not believing a word his servant said.

Merlin nodded. "Yes... you could... die. Slowly, and... very painfully."

Arthur rolled his eyes but found no use in arguing with the servant. He headed towards the door, causing the knights to launch themselves out of the way. They hid around a corner and peered around the wall, watching as the prince headed down the opposite way.

They dashed into the prince's chambers once he was out of sight. Merlin was frantically searching about the room, seeming to have lost sight of the kitten. He turns to face them when they enter.

"I can't find it! It must have hid somewhere when I wasn't looking!" Merlin said in a panic as he practically turned the room upside down.

The rest of the knights began their search as well.

"Here Percy. I'll give you some chicken if you come out," Percival taunted as he circled the chambers.

"Percy? Are you here, kitty?" Lancelot said as he checked in the fireplace.

"Sir Gwaine! I promise not to hurt you again!" Gwaine called as he poked his head under the prince's desk.

After searching for what felt like forever, the door opened. They turned, frozen in place as Arthur strolled in. He reeled back in surprise at the sight of all his knights in his chambers.

Leon was on all fours, his ear pressed against the floor as he checked under the table. Merlin was on the floor, tangled in the prince's attire from falling out of the wardrobe only moments earlier. Elyan had his head poking out from under the bed. Percival had somehow broken the partition and had one of the pieces in his hand. Lancelot was wrapped around the curtains, which must have ensnared him when he turned around. Gwaine had his hand stuffed down an empty pitcher. He pulled out a small black lump from the depths of the container and cheered in triumph. 

"I found him!" He called to the group happily, only to find the prince staring back at him in question and shock.

They all gave the prince a nervous grin. "We can explain," they all said in unison. 

\-----

"Let me get this straight," Arthur said, hand pressed against the sides of his temples. He was seated in his chair by the dining table in his mess of a room. The knights, and Merlin, were standing in front of him. All nervous for what the prince had to say while the cat rested in Percival's arms. 

"You," Arthur pointed to Percival, "found a kitten in the forest and decided to keep it."

Percival nodded. Not daring to speak. 

"Then Merlin found out. Then Gwaine found out who then told the rest of my knights."

They all nodded in unison.

"Then, the cat escaped and came into my chambers. And you all decided to search my room to find it before I came back."

They all nodded again.

Arthur sighed, putting his head in his hands. Sometimes, he wondered if it had been the right choice to knight them. Arthur lifted his head up to examine his chambers. Clothes were strewn across the floor. Most, if not all, of his possessions were scattered everywhere. Arthur turned back to the group whom shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. 

"Clean this mess up, and get rid of that cat," Arthur commanded.

"Can we not keep it, sire?" Percival asked, giving him the old puppy dog eyes. 

Arthur looked away, only to find the rest of the group following Percival's example. They all stared at him pleadingly, eyes seeming to be on the verge of tears. Even Sir Leon, whom Arthur knew would never defy an order, was gazing at him beseechingly.

Arthur sighed again, a small smile appearing on his face. "Alright, fine. You can keep it. But please, do not allow it to escape ever again."

All their faces brightened with delight. A wide smile stretched across their lips as they launched towards the prince, pulling him into a tight embrace. Arthur groaned, hoping he wouldn't regret his decision later but nonetheless was happy at the joy present on the faces of his knights. 

\-----

A few days later, the prince contemplated running his sword through his skull as he watched the group of Camelot's finest knights, and his manservant, attempt to tug a vicious black kitten off the terrified face of Sir Gwaine as he spun down the hall in a frenzy. 


End file.
